iMeet a Hypnotist
by Liviyan
Summary: The gang go to the fair and see a hypnotist, who in turn makes Freddie fall in love with Sam. Can they get him back to normal before Sam goes insane? Better than it sounds, I promise!


**iMeet A Hypnotist**

**Ok, so I've been trying to plan this all out…..and I'm kinda hoping Dan Schneider will see this and turn it into an episode! ^_^ I know, big dreamer. Anyways, here's the story!**

**Summary:**** The gang go to the Seattle Fair, and go see a hypnotist, who in turn makes Freddie fall in love with Sam. Will they fix it before Sam goes insane?**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own iCarly. That honor belongs to Mr. Schneider.**

Spencer was singing a little song to himself about sculpting in Playdoh while using said Playdoh to sculpt a giant model of a penguin. There was a knock at the door, to which Spencer yelled, "Come in!"

"Yo, Spence, what up? Got any food?" Sam chimed happily as she strolled in. "In the fridge. Carly's upstairs taking a shower," Spencer said, focusing on making a beak. "Is she okay?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah! She's just getting ready to go to the fair with you guys."

"Ah. The Seattle Fair…..with the Rib Eating Contest! And this year, Mama's gonna win!" Sam said with a glint in her eye as she rubbed her hands together. "You coming with us, Spence?"

"I wish, but I need to finish this sculpture for the Seattle Aquarium by tomorrow. I'm making a penguin out of Playdoh!" He gestured happily to the sculpture. Sam eyed the blob taking shape. "Uh-huh……." She went to go get some ham from the fridge, and Freddie walked in, eyes glued to his PDA. "Hey, Spencer! Sam," he nodded to her. "Fredwart," she geeted likewise. "You pumped?"

"Mmmm….not really," Freddie said, "It just doesn't seem that exciting." "What doesn't seem that exciting?" Carly asked, coming down the stairs and toweling her hair. "The Seattle Fair! And _that_, Fredloser, is the biggest jank ever! Dude, think about the Rib Eating Contest! And the cotton candy, and the rides!" Sam exclaimed. "Figures you'd be excited about the meat," Freddie smirked. Sam smiled, "Mama does love her meat…"

Carly laughed. "Hey, I heard there's going to be a hypnotist there! Someone called 'The Great William' or something….." Sam burst out laughing. "A hypnotist? That's stupid! Who wants to see that kind of dumb, fake excuse for magic?" She shook her head. "I'd rather see my mom in her bikinis…." All three of them shuddered at the images. "Well, I wanted to see him! It could be kind of cool. If he's any good, maybe we could get him on iCarly," Carly protested. "C'mon, Sam, please, for me?" She pouted. "Fine! Geez, we'll go see 'The Lame William' or whatever. Now I need to eat some meat, or Fredward's gonna feel some pain soon!"

"Hey!" Freddie said, "why me?"

"'Cause you're right here, and you're alive," She said simply. He rolled his eyes, "Uncalled for, Sam…" She glanced at him, "You're uncalled for. Now let's go!"

* * *

(Later, at the Fair)

Carly and Freddie gaped in a mix of disgust and awe as Sam gulped down rib after rib. She was about 10 ribs ahead of the only other contestant, a man who was about in his late 30's. There were chants of "Eat! Eat! Eat!" from the crowd. In another two seconds, Sam jumped up, pumping a fist in the air, screaming "YEAH!!!! Take _that_, Marty!" The man put his rib down. "My name's Mark!" He said, then left. The host of the contest walked up to Sam with a plate mounted with even more ribs. "And the winner of this year's Rib Eating Contest is this young lady--"

"Yeah, yeah, just give me those free ribs already!" She grabbed the plate from him and bumped him to the ground. Freddie looked down at the man, "Believe me, she's no lady." Carly and Freddie helped him up, then ran after her, Carly shouting "SAM!" all the way. When they caught up, she sat at a table, half the ribs gone already. "Wow, Sam, no need to be rude," Freddie muttered. "Yeah, you just pushed a man down to et more ribs when you've alrady eaten twice your weight in them!" Carly added. Sam wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and said, "Well, do you expect anything else?"

"No, not really," Carly sighed. About a minute later, when all her ribs were gone and she was clean, Freddie insisted they go on some rides. He took them on the Ferris Wheel, where he tried to woo Carly, and then Sam 'accidentally' spilled water on his shirt while Carly tried to scold her inbetween fits of giggles. Then Sam decided to take over on ride duty, and took them on the Tilt-o-Whirl, the the Hurricane, and then the Gravitron, which they kept going on.

"C'mon, guys!" Carly whined, "The hypnotist is on in ten minutes!" Sam rolled her eyes, corndog in hand. "Keep your helping bra on, Carls, me and the nub are coming!" Carly glanced at Freddie and hissed "Sam!"

"What? Chillax, he didn't hear me, he's busy trying to get away from Shannon. Can't believe she's _still_ trying to get him," she snorted. Carly smiled. "Jealous, Sam?" she asked in a goofy voice she normally reserved for iCarly. Sam looked at her as if she were trying to feed her carrots. "Uh, no? Why would I be jealous of her and Nuberella?" Carly laughed, "Kidding, Sam. C'mon, let's go."

They made it to the theater, Freddie appearing a moment later, huffing as if he was running a mile. "Hey, am I late?" "No, it just started, now shhhhh!" Both Freddie and Sam rolled their eyes.

"Hello!" A man with a thick British accent announced. "Lame," Sam muttered under her breath, causing Freddie to snort as he tried to keep from laughing. "_Shhhhh!_" Carly hissed at them.

"I am The Great William, here to provide the utmost excellent entertainment for you. Now, I need a volunteer..." And for about twenty minutes, he hypnotized seven people, making them do various things like making a man bark like a dog, making a woman think she was a sprinkler, and even made two children think they were a frog and an earthworm, all to which Sam gave her personal opinions and made Freddie and even Carly snicker.

"Now, for my finale, I need one more volunteer!" Freddie muttered "This is stupid, I'm out of here," and stood up to leave. However, The Great William took this differently. "Thank you, young man!" He gestured to Freddie, who looked shocked. "Oh, uh, no, I-I don't really..." Sam snickered and snorted so hard she began to get glares from the people next to her, while Carly clapped, "Go, Freddie," she urged.

"Oh, fine! I'm going..." he grumbled, then clambored onto the stage. "What is your name, son?" William asked. "Freddie," he mumbled. "Ah, very good. Now, Freddie, I want you to lok closely at this pendant. Even as I move it, do NOT take your eyes off the pendant, and follow the sound of my voice. Do you understand?" Freddie nodded, "Yeah, go!" Looking greatly annoyed, The Great William began to swing the pendant, and said "Now, Freddie....watch the pendant....watch it swing back and forth......back and forth, and now relax your mind....clear it of all thought, and follow my voice.....now, on the count of three, when I snap my fingers, you will come back to reality, and you shall fall madly in love with the first girl you talk to...now, one....two....three!" When he said 'three', William snapped his fingers. Freddie, who hd in fact been staring, mesmerized, at the pendant, gave his head a slight shake. "Yeah....fall in love with the first girl I talk to....nice try, buddy, thanks!" He hopped off the stage and made his way over to the girls. Carly and Sam had stood up, ready to leave, and Sam was literally laughing her head off. "That's so jank! What was that supposed to do? 'You will fall madly in love with the first girl you talk to'! AHAHAHAHA!!!!!" She bent over, holding her rib cage as she laughed.

Carly Sighed, "Sam, don't make fun of Freddie, ok? It probably didn't even work!" Sam calmed down enough to straighten up, although she let out a few gasps of laughter every now and then. "Man, if it does, then I sure feel bad for that girl!"

"Sam, would you give it a rest? Geez! Carly's right, it probably didn't work! I'm not feeling wierd or anything, so it must not have!" Freddie said heatedly. "It better not have, or else if you had been feeling 'weird or anything' I would've knocked your head so hard, it would've unscrewed it right from your shoulders!" Sam growled. Freddie looked a little sick, then just started walking. "C'mon Sam," Carly said, "let's go home..." Sam looked at her, "Wait! Can we stop for some pizza first?"

* * *

(A week later)

"CARLY!!!!!!!!!!" Sam shouted, walking into the Shay loft. "SAM!!!!!!!" Carly shouted back from the kitchen, making iced tea. "Hey!" she greeted as Sam walked in. "If you want some, grab a glass." Sam pulled a glass out of the cupboard and as Carly poured her some tea, she said "So did you ever notice that Gibby always likes to go swimming in the ocean every Saturday?"

"So? It's the middle of May, everyone wants to go swimming in the ocean on the weekend!" Carly laughed. "Hey! I _still_ think Gibby's a mermaid, and this just helps to prove my theory?"

"What theory?" Freddie asked as he walked in. "Hey, how come sometimes you knock, and sometimes you just barge in?" Carly asked. "I dunno, just because, I guess. Anyways, what's this theory of Sam's? That Dodgeball should consist of meatballs?"

"No, that Gibby's a mermaid." Freddie rolled his eyes, which fell on Sam. "So, how about for iCarly, we do a new Random Debate this week? It could be between the Sun and socks, or something." Sam smiled, "Yeah.....cool!" Carly looked at Freddie, "What about you, Freddie?" When he kept staring at Sam, she asked again, "Freddie? Helloooooo, Earth to Freddie!" She even shook her hand in front of his face. Sam just gave him a look. "What are you staring at, Fredworm? I swear, if you say anything about that zit on my cheek..."

"You're pretty today," Freddie cut in. Sam and Carly stopped, mouths agape, and glanced at each other briefly. "Um......what?" Sam asked.

"You're pretty. Your hair is all, like, shiny....and you're eyes sparkle," Freddie said, a goofy smile on his face. Sam looked at Carly agin, pushed up her sleeves, and said, "Excuse me, Carls, I believe I need to rearrange someones face," as she stood up. "Sam!" Carly said, grabbing Sam, "No! Excuse us for a minute Freddie," she said, pulling Sam with her, and Freddie just nodded.

"What?!" Sam hissed. "Just let me land a good one on his face!" "No!" Carly said. "Now, remember what that hypnotist said? When he hypnotized Freddie?" Sam was silent for a minute as she remembered. "Yeah," she said finally. "Yeah.....now, remember how you made fun of him?"

"Yeah, but I don't see how that has anything to do---oh, my God....he talked to me first...." She looked directly at Carly. "The hypnotist's trick worked! Freddie's in love with me!"

They peeked around the corner at Freddie, who was fiddling with the straw in Sam's glass. They heard him…giggling? "Ok, this is a little weird," Carly remarked.

* * *

"Okay, in 5…4…3…2…" Freddie signaled the girls.

"Hello, people of Earth, Venus, Atlantis, and Lewbert's wart! I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!

"And this is iCarly!" They both chanted. "Now, tonight on iCarly, we're going to play a video sent in by one of our viewers named Sarah," Sam began. "Sarah is a dancer who makes her own routines for school plays and stuff," Carly said.

"This girl's got moves!" Sam added, in her 'fake gangsta' voice. "And she sent us a video of her doing dance she made up for us!" Carly finished. "So press that button, Freddo, and lets watch that video!" Sam smiled. "Playback," Freddie said, a goofy smile on his face. The monitor swung forward when he pushed a button, and the video played. When it was over a minute later, the girls faced the camera again.

"Wasn't that cool? I'd say it was cool, wouldn't you?" Carly asked Sam. "Yep. I kinda feel like a god!" Carly raised her eyebrow and laughed, "A god, Sam?" Sam looked at the camera, "Well, if someone made a dance about you, wouldn't you feel like a god?!" Carly laughed again, "I guess I do! And now, on iCarly, me and Sam are going to have a race! Tell 'em what kind of race it is, Sam!"

"It's a race to see who can build a masterpiece first!" Sam said, pressing the applause button on her remote. "And with 60 seconds on the clock, we will only use these ite—" Carly began, but got cut off when the camera abruptly switched over to Sam. "Uh, Freddie? Hello, Freddie, I'm right here!" Carly called. Sam glared at him, "Turn the camera on Carly before I replace your head with it!" Freddie answered "Okay" in a dreamy voice and turned it back on Carly. Sam walked over next to Carly, whose smile returned. "Anyway, we will only use these items here, like a tomato paste can…"

"A wet noodle…" (**AN:/ the kind for pools, you sillies!**)

"A carton of eggs…"

"And some yo-yo's!" Sam said, holding up each item as they were being listed off. "And begin!" Carly shouted.

(A few minutes later)

"And that wraps up tonight's show, folks!" Sam said, pressing the 'Awww' button on her remote. "But don't forget to go onto—" the camera switched to Sam again, but Carly pulled it back onto her, "so go onto to vote on this week's poll, we'll see you next week!" Carly said hurriedly before switching the camera of herself.

"Hey!" Freddie said, "I can turn the camera off, thanks!" Sam glared, "Well, you sure couldn't use it right today!" Carly put her hands on her hips, "What's going on, Freddie? You're acting all loopy!" Sam gestured at Freddie, "He's being a nub!" Freddie looked defiant, "No! I just couldn't help looking at you," he said, the dreamy note in his voice coming back. "You're so funny and pretty, Sammy."

There was a deadly silence. Then, "SAMMY!? Let me at him!!!!" Sam screamed, lunging for Freddie, who flinched back, cowering. "SAM, NO!" Carly shouted, grabbing her around the waist and pinning her arms to her sides. "Just let me kill him...let me kill him…" Sam grunted. "No, Sam! What did I tell you about killing Freddie?! It's rude!"

After a minute, Sam calmed down. "Let me go, Carls," she said," I'm good." When Carly gve her a look that said, 'Really?' Sam insisted, "I swear!"

Freddie put his arms down, eyes darting between the girls. "What's wrong? What did I do, Sammy?" Carly tensed, ready to grab Sam again, but Sam took a deep breath. "First off, don't call me Sammy. It's Sam, and that's it, got it?" Freddie nodded. "Good. Now, what's wrong is how you're being ridiculous and weirder than usual!" Freddie looked hurt, and said, "I just want to make you happy…"

Sam glanced at Carly, who shrugged. Sam thought of something, and she looked back at Freddie, smirking. "You wanna make me happy, Freddifer?" she asked, pinching his cheek, "Then go get me some ham." Freddie beamed, "Okay!" he leaned over to see Carly, "Do you have any ham?"

"No, Sam ate it all a couple days ago."

Freddie looked thoughtful, "Oh, okay. Then to the store! I'll be back in twenty minutes!" he yelled as he ran out the door. Sam flopped into her purple beanbag chair and sighed happily, "Well, now he's gone, and I've got me some ham a-comin'!" Carly walked over to her and sat in the beanbag chair to her right. "Y'know, Sam, I'm not sure it's such a good idea for you to do this, using Freddie to get you things just because he's in love with you now."

Sam looked at her, "But now I can get free ham, and Freddie would probably do my homework for me for free if I asked him to!" Carly gave her an 'I-don't-care-it's-still-not-a-good-idea', and Sam said, "Oh, fine. If he gets too weird, I'll stop, ok?" Carly rolled her eyes, "Well, it's better than nothing," she sighed. A minute later, Freddie walked in, huffing, and handed Sam the giant ham in his arms to her delight. "There you go, you angel, you!" He said, smiling, and sunk into the chair on Sam's other side. "I could get used to this!" Sam said as she tore into her precious meat.

(The next day at school)

Carly walked into school to find Sam standing in front of her locker, staring at a giant heart taped to it with a note taped in the middle. "Hey, Sam! What's that?"

"It's a note from Freddie, asking me out on a date with him to this teen club he went to with Melanie once. And I think I'm gonna be sick," she said, making a face. Carly smiled, "Aw, c'mon, Sam! You should do it, it could be fun! And maybe," a sly smile appeared, "you might like it!" Sam made another face, one that said 'are you nuts?!' "Uh, I doubt that! And anyway, you were the one who said I shouldn't take advantage of Freddie while he was all weird and being a fruit cocktail! And now you're telling me I should go on a date with him?"

"Well, a date won't hurt anyone!" Carly reasoned. "Yeah, that's what _you_ think!" Sam muttered. "Sam! Please, just try it, ok? Maybe it'll make him realize he really isn't in love with you."

"Hey, Carly!" Freddie said, coming up behind her, "Hello, beautiful," he told Sam with a smile, wagging his eyebrows. Sam held in the urge to gag as she said, "Hey, Freddie."

"So, you got my note?" Freddie asked hopefully. "Yeah, and everyone else in the school," Sam muttered. "And will you?" Sam glanced at Carly, who smiled and made a 'Go on!' motion with her hands. Sam looked back slowly at Freddie and said, "Ok, fine. You do what I say, and you won't get hurt. And _don't call me Sammy!_" she said, pointing to the note in the heart. Freddie smiled so wide, Sam thought his face was going to crack in half. "You will?! Oh, great!" He grabbed Sam in a hug, and Carly walked behind Freddie. Sam looked at Carly over his shoulder, and she gave Sam a thumbs up. Sam glared at her as she slowly put her arms up to hug Freddie. Awkwardly patting his back, she said, "Yes, ok, Freddie, I'm going. You can let go, now, nub!"

"Oh, right! Sorry." He let go, and Sam looked around to make sure no one saw or could hear them. "Ok, I'll be at Carly's. Come pick me up at 7, got it?" Freddie nodded, "Yes! See you tonight?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me," She said. "Sam!" Carly hissed. "Ok! Yes, I'll see you tonight!" Freddie walked away with a big smile. Sam looked at Carly. "You owe me big time for this. And if he comes home with no arms, legs, and/or head, it's your fault."

Carly laughed, "Okay, okay, let's go to class. We'll talk about it tonight when you're getting ready for your date," she said, saying 'date' in her goofy voice. Sam shook her head as they walked to English.

(At the Shay loft)

"Let's go, Sam! Freddie's here!" Carly shouted up the stairs, then plopped herself on the couch and proceeded to watch the Girly Cow marathon. Freddie sat down in the armchair. "You excited, Freddie?"

"I'm actually kinda nervous, to be honest. I want so much to make Sam happy, but hopefully not at my expense physically." Freddie said, rubbing the back of his neck. There were footsteps on the stairs, and Sam appeared, saying "You ready, Fredweird? 'Cause I just wanna get this thing over with." She wore a jean skirt with green leggings, a nice green shirt with a white cami underneath, and green converse.

"You look like a salad, Sam," Carly giggled. "Wow, you look amazing!" Freddie said, standing up and looking her over. Looking slightly uncomfortable, Sam said, "Yeah, okay, let's go."

"Have her home by 9, young man!" Carly said jokingly. "Yes, ma'am!" Freddie laughed, saluting. Carly settled down and kept watching T.V., eagerly anticipating when Sam came back.

(At the club)

"Here you go, Sammy!" Freddie handed her a glass. Sam gritted her teeth and said, "For the last time, do NOT call me Sammy! And thanks." She took a sip of punch. A slow song struck up, and Freddie glanced at the dancers, and smiled back at Sam. He stood up and held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Sam eyed his hand before he took it and said, "Yeah, why not? Let's go, Freddork." They were dancing on the floor, and Sam found it rather peaceful. "Y'know, Freddie, you look…kinda cute tonight," she said hesitantly, and Freddie smiled happily. Suddenly, Sam felt really bad for Freddie, like they shouldn't be there. _We _don't_ belong here._ "Freddie? We need to sit down, and I need to tell you something." Without waiting for an answer, she took him by the hand and led him back to their seats.

Freddie sat down, looking confused. "What's up?" Sam sighed, "We need to straighten this out, Freddie. This whole thing, you being in love me, it's not working…" Freddie's face fell, and he said sadly, looking back at her, "Wait, you're saying you don't like me? Are you breaking up with me?!"

Sam gave an irritated sigh. "No, Freddie! We didn't have anything to begin with! You don't even love me! You—"

"Yes I do!" Freddie interrupted. "No, you don't!" Sam said, exasperated. "You just think you love me! Listen, last week, you, me, and Carly went to the Fair. We ate stuff, and went on rides, and saw a hypnotist. Remember?" Freddie nodded. "Yeah, I was his last volunteer. I remember."

"Right, and his trick was that when you woke up, you'd fall in love with the first girl you talk to. Well, I made fun of you, and then you told me to shut up right after. Do you see the connection yet?" Freddie thought about it. "Not really…"

"You love Carly, Freddie, not me!" Sam insisted. Freddie shook his head and chuckled, "No, I love _you_, silly!" he poked her stomach, and she grabbed his finger. "Ow!"

"Never. Do that. Again." Sam warned, and she let go. "Okay, okay!" he said as he rubbed his finger, making sure it wasn't broken. "Now," Sam said, "You don't love me. We fight. We argue. You're a nerd, I pick on you, occasionally with a wedgie, and you insist on loving Carly. We're just friends, if you can or want to call us that. That's it. We're friends." Freddie looked sad. "You sure about this?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah!" Freddie looked around, then down at his feet, then back at her face. "Then, can you at least tell me something? Do you like me at all? Or was all this a complete waste of time?" Sam looked down at her own feet, and back. She took a deep breath. "Y-yes, I do. I actually like you a lot. But, the whole dating thing just isn't going to work right now. Reputations and all," she said, giving a half-smile. Freddie looked at her. "Well, would it be possible? Y'know, you and me?"

She thought about it, "Maybe someday, Freddie. Not today, not tomorrow, maybe not this year. But someday." Freddie nodded, then looked at the people behind them, dancing crazily to some techno beat. "Well, I guess we should get you home, then." Sam stood up. "Alright, let's go. And let's hurry, I'm missing the newest Girly Cow episode!" She pushed past him and he just laughed.

(In the hallway between the Shay and Benson apartments)

"Well, that was…nice…"Sam said. Freddie leaned against his doorframe, looking extremely uncomfortable. Sam felt just as uncomfortable as he looked. "Yeah," Freddie said. Sam nodded, then turned to go into the apartment when Freddie said, "Wait, Sam…um, thanks. For telling me the truth. I appreciate it." Sam turned back and smiled. "Don't mention it, Fredward. Seriously, don't mention this to anybody." Freddie chuckled quietly. "Yeah…um, well, before I turn back to normal completely, can I just have one kiss?"

"Don't push your luck, Benson. But I can settle for a free hug." They hugged, and said good night. "See you tomorrow, Sam." She put her hand up in acknowledgement, and let herself in.

"Wake up, Carls! I'm home!" Sam said, tossing her jacket on the chair. Carly sat up. "Sam! How was it?" Sam plopped down on the couch next to her, "Meh, it was good, really. I told him the truth, though. How he's really in love with you, and we're just friends…ish. Did I miss it?"

"No, it just started. How did he take it?" Sam got up to get her jerky. "He accepted it, anyway." She didn't tell Carly about the hug and all that. _No need to tell her the ugly details. She'd just get all excited, and I _really_ don't want to deal with that headache, _she thought as she ate her jerky in peace.

(Meanwhile)

Freddie went into his room and sat on the bed. He saw a picture of him, Carly and Sam, where Sam was trying to give him a wet willy, he was trying to stop her, and Carly had that 'God-I-love-them' smile. He smiled and lay back on the bed, hands behind his head, and one word just repeated itself all night in his mind. _Somedy…_

**I know, Freddie's WAY OOC, but that was the idea. The ending kinda sucked, I know, but I couldn't remember what I originally wrote, since half of it got deleted! But oh, well. The best I could do, and I think it was a really good job. Leave me reviews, please!**

**~Bella**


End file.
